


5 Times Steve Wanted To Kiss Natasha

by rcgxrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve has a crush on Natasha, i guess, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcgxrs/pseuds/rcgxrs
Summary: (and the 1 time she kissed him)Tony Stark introduces them all to his friend from Russia, Natasha Romanoff, who is staying in the city for one school year. He doesn't forget to mention that she and Bucky would be amazing together. Then he keeps pushing them into a relationship and it seems as if they are perfect and as if they wanted it too.Well, none of this helps Steve with his huge crush on Natasha.





	5 Times Steve Wanted To Kiss Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I saw quite a lot of these 5+1 things and I'm sure something like this already exists, but I decided to not care and wrote it too. So yeah, it's probably pretty cliche and weird but I hope it's at least a little good.  
> Also, I have to warn you, English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistake, I would be really grateful if you nicely pointed it out so I can fix it.  
> Any feedback will be really appreciated!

i

Tony called them earlier to tell them he has a surprise for all of them. His friend just moved to the city and she will stay there for one school year. And he didn't forget to mention that she would be amazing with Bucky and that they have a lot in common.

They agreed to meet in the new bar and of course, Steve and Bucky were the first ones to arrive. They always were. And of course Tony decided to come fifteen minutes later than he was supposed to, just so he could do a dramatic entrance and be sure everyone is already there. Steve didn't expect anything else.

When he saw Tony, he was alone. Steve frowned a little, wondering why Tony called them all here and lied about his friend.

But then he noticed the redhead, walking behind Tony. You would think that's a sign of insecurity, but she seemed really confident. She was quite tall, skinny and her hair was short and wavy. And she was probably the most beautiful girl Steve has ever seen.

Tony introduced her as Natasha Romanoff, a girl originally from Russia, but she spent the last few years in America. She talked multiple languages, was really smart, did martial arts and ballet. She also knew many of Steve's favourite book authors and artists.

She was fascinating and amazing.

Steve didn't talk with her much that day, because Tony focused on trying to set her up with Bucky. But Steve was sure Natasha was awesome. And really beautiful. Really, really beautiful. And he spent half of that evening thinking of what it must feel like to kiss her.   


ii

Steve put on the shirt and ran his hands through his hair. Then he frowned, wondering why he cared so much about his appearance when he was just going out with his friends. But then he remembered how amazing Natasha always looked and he tried to make his hair look better.

He failed.

He heard Bucky knocking on his door and he quickly stepped away from the mirror. He took his jacket and opened the door.

"Can we go?" Bucky asked, grinning. Steve was sure Bucky noticed the fact that Steve was trying to do something with his hair, but he didn't comment anything about it. Steve was really grateful for that.

They went to the restaurant and waited for the others. Katherine was going to join them today, but that was slowly becoming a normal thing for them.

Katherine was Natasha's roommate and they became friends quite fast. Ten Natasha started bringing Katherine with their group and now, after just four months, everyone already took her as a part of the group.

But Steve didn't really care about her. Yeah, she was okay, quite funny and nice, but she wasn't Natasha. And Steve's crush on Natasha was starting to become really annoying. She was going to be with Bucky, everyone believed that. Tony even introduced her as Bucky's future girlfriend.

When everyone was there, they went to sit inside. Natasha was sitting next to Bucky and they looked like a perfect couple. Steve knew they weren't dating, he asked Bucky about that, but he was sure they will start dating soon. They looked perfect.

Steve wondered what it's like to be in a relationship with Natasha. Does she like holding hands? He would probably want to hold her hand... And he would want to kiss her. He would kiss her often.

And then, he spent half of their evening thinking about kissing Natasha.   


iii

Thor decided to throw a party, invited Tony and told him to bring some friends. And Tony decided to bring them all. When he talked to Steve and Bucky, he didn't forget to mention it's an amazing opportunity for Bucky and Natasha. And suddenly Steve didn't want to go there.

Only three months were left to the end of the year and Steve still didn't get over his stupid crush on Natasha. The fact that she and Bucky still weren't dating wasn't helping it, because it still seemed as if he had a chance.

He knew he didn't. When he asked Bucky about Natasha, he told him he liked her a lot. Steve didn't ask anything else after that. He really didn't want to know more.

He didn't want to go to the stupid party, but Bucky said that if Steve wouldn't come, he wouldn't go too. And Steve knew how much Bucky loved parties like that and he didn't want to ruin it for him. So he went too.

When they got there, Steve was immediately overwhelmed by the loud music and the huge amount of people. He didn't like parties.

Bucky fitted right in and started talking to people Steve didn't even know. He stood near the big bowl with some liquid in it. He started to be thirsty after a while, but he didn't drink anything, because he was sure there was alcohol in everything. He didn't want to get drunk.

Dancing was tempting, but he knew he couldn't dance and he also knew Natasha was somewhere here and he didn't want her to see him dancing. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

So he just stood next to the big bowl and watched other people having fun for something around thirty minutes. Then Bucky found him again.

"What are you doing here? Come and dance!" he shouted at him. The music was really loud, so Steve still had problems hearing him right.

He tried to refuse, but Bucky was already dragging him there and Steve didn't want to ruin the fun, so he just went with it.

So that's how he ended up dancing with a drink in his hand. He still didn't know what it is, but Bucky told him it tasted good and Steve tried it.

And after a while, he finally saw Natasha.

She was dancing next to Katherine and laughing. She was wearing a really tight t-shirt and jeans and she looked amazing. She always looked amazing, so it wasn't anything new to Steve. But he still had to stop and watch her for a moment. He couldn't watch her for a long time, because then Bucky would notice and he would ask about it. And then Steve would have to tell him the truth and he didn't want to do that.

So he continued dancing, glancing in her direction every few minutes, trying to somehow make her come to them.

And then she probably heard his internal shouting and came closer.

And then she danced with them. She danced with him for a while. And he wanted to kiss her. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he couldn't. And that was the worst torture he knew.   


iv

The school dance was today. And of course he wanted to go with Natasha, but before he could ask, he heard Tony talking about how it's great that she's going with Bucky.

So he invited Katherine. He was sure she knew he didn't invite her to the dance as a date but more like as a friend. She probably even knew about his crush on Natasha, because she knew everything. She was good at keeping secrets, so people often told her things when they needed to tell something to someone. But she was also really great at reading people, so sometimes, you didn't even have to say it.

He and Bucky got ready in their flat and then went to the school dorms to pick up Nat and Katherine. And Steve really wasn't ready for what he was going to see.

Katherine was the one to open the door for them and she told them that Natasha wasn't ready yet, so they had to wait a minute. But Steve didn't mind.

Katherine was pretty, yes. Her hair was quite short, but she managed to put them into a beautiful braid. Her dress was cobalt blue and she looked amazing in that colour.

But when Natasha walked out o the bathroom, Steve was breathless. Her dress was red and the colour suited her really well. Her hair, now longer than when he first saw her, was loose in beautiful waves. And once again, she was the most beautiful person Steve ever saw. If he was her boyfriend, he would be kissing her at that moment.

He was really tempted to do it. She wasn't dating Bucky, as far as he knew and the worst that could happen was that she would think he's an idiot and she would never talk to him again. That would be okay, after all, she's leaving in less than a month.

But then he saw Bucky taking her hand and kissing the back of it. And he felt like if he was being crushed into the floor, falling through all the floors under him and then under the ground and deeper.

Oh, he was so screwed.   


v

Steve danced a lot that evening. He danced with some girls he knew but never talked with much. He danced with Katherine quite a lot. But the important thing was that he also danced with Natasha. And more than once.

He wasn't counting it, of course, he wasn't. But they danced together eleven times.

Even though he wasn't dating her, this was his favourite evening ever. He enjoyed every second of dancing with Natasha because, for a while, he felt like everything was okay. He felt like his crush on Natasha wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him...

But that was just for a while.

When they dropped the girls in the dorms, they went to their room with them. Steve said goodbye to Katherine and hugged her. He wanted to leave but he saw Bucky nervously standing in the doorway.

"Can you wait for me outside?" he asked and Steve nodded.

He realised what was probably happening in the room too late. But even if he figured it out earlier, what could he do?

When they picked the girls up, Bucky kissed Natasha's hand. The only thing Steve could imagine at that moment was Bucky kissing Natasha. And he hated himself for being so jealous, for not being able to stop thinking about it. He tried to stop, but he couldn't.

He waited for a while. A while turned into a long while. And then it was just long.

He was ready to go back upstairs, to look for Bucky because there was still a possibility Natasha got mad because of something and killed him. But then Bucky walked out of the building, with probably the biggest smile Steve ever saw on him and walked to Steve.

"I'm the happiest person ever right now," he said and looked at Steve. He was probably waiting for Steve to ask something more but Steve didn't. He knew what he would hear. He would hear Natasha was a good kisser. He would hear they are dating. There was a possibility of Bucky telling him that he was in love with Natasha.

And Steve didn't want to hear any of these things. He wanted to hear that he can kiss Natasha, that he can date her. Because these were the only things he wanted at that moment.   


+i

It was the end of the school year and everyone was going somewhere else. It wasn't anything special, they were gonna see everyone after just two months.

Except for Natasha.

And it was breaking Steve's heart. He probably wasn't gonna see her again and he already missed her, even though she was standing right in front of him.

Bruce and Clint already left yesterday and Tony left like an hour ago. Bucky was saying goodbye to Katherine while Steve was just awkwardly standing there next to Natasha, waiting for him.

When he was done, he walked to Steve and patted him on his back.

"You know, you may not see her again. Tell her, or you're gonna regret that," he told Steve and left.

Steve wanted to go after him because they were supposed to leave together but then he realised what Bucky meant.

He knew about his crush on Natasha.

But if Bucky knew, and it looked like he did, he just told Steve to go confess his crush to Natasha. That had to mean he was okay with it, right?

Steve noticed Katherine left too and he and Natasha were alone. He turned to face her while thinking of what to say. But then, before he could say anything, she kissed him.

The kiss was didn't last long and when she ended it, she looked unsure. Steve had never seen her looking unsure.

He didn't know what to say. Why did she do that? Did she like him?

After a moment, she stepped away from him and looked down at her feet. She looked embarrassed and she proved it when she started apologising.

Steve didn't say anything until she mentioned Bucky's name.

"I thought I could because Bucky said..."

Steve stopped her.

"What?"

"Bucky said you liked me too," she whispered, looking like if she wanted to vanish.

"I do, I just don't understand why he told you. Also, I thought you two were dating and this doesn't really make sense so please explain it to me," he started talking and he knew he's talking too fast but he couldn't do anything about it.

"We're friends. I don't like Bucky in that way and I think he has a crush on Katherine, so it looks like he doesn't like me in that way too," Natasha smiled and stepped closer.

"But what about the evening after the dance? I thought he stayed up there to be with you?" Steve wanted to kiss her but he had to ask.

"Yeah, he did. But we just talked. He thought I wanted to date him and he explained that he didn't want that and then we talked for a while. I'm sorry we let you wait for that long," she answered.

And then Steve kissed her. This time, the kiss lasted longer and it was perfect. And it made Steve fall in love with Natasha even more.

And then it hit him again. She's leaving and he will probably never see her again. He felt like if his heart was being crushed and suddenly he wanted to cry.

When he pulled away, he felt something wet on his cheeks.

He quietly cursed himself. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be sad. Or show that he's sad. Well, it's not important now. He already failed.

Natasha touched the tear and looked at him, still smiling.

"You wanna know a secret?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"No one knows it, I wanted it to be a secret, but I want to tell you. I'm gonna come back. I'm going to my aunt's place in Russia for the holiday, but then I'll come back here."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Steve couldn't believe what he just heard. But when she slowly nodded, he was speechless. She was going to come back!

He kissed her again. He was crying, yes, but it was because he was happy. He didn't know if he was ever this happy before.

When Natasha sat down on her seat in the bus, he waved her, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed this! I don't have anything to say about it, so ask in the comments if you want to know anything.


End file.
